The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for decentralizing a piece of information pertaining to a power availability situation in a power grid for a particular instant.
Modern power distribution grids are complex systems. Particularly the use of regenerative power generating technologies means that there is increasingly a decentralized feed to the power grid. The feed situation with the power generators and the demand situation with the energy consumers can combine to lead to a temporary surplus or deficiency of power.
To match the supply situation in the power grid to demand in the best possible manner, the prior art deals with measures for optimized load management. This involves the recording of time profiles for the consumption of electric power in view of the supply of electric power in order to make forecasts for future periods. This is evident from the specification DE 102012103081 A1, for example.
It is an object of the invention to specify an improved method and an improved apparatus for decentralizing a piece of information about a power availability situation in a power grid for a particular instant.
The invention provides a method for decentralizing a piece of information pertaining to a power availability situation in a power grid at a particular instant, having the steps of ascertainment of power availability data in the power grid by a power control center that is associated with the power grid, generation of a piece of power availability information by a power control center at the particular instant, transmission of the power availability information from the power control center to at least one data reception system, and processing and/or output of the power availability information by the data reception system.
The power availability data can be ascertained by an electricity exchange as a power control center, for example, at which data pertaining to the supply and demand situation in the relevant power grid are combined. This power control center can use the situation in the power grid to derive a piece of information that is referred to as power availability information and that indicates a surplus or a deficiency of power or that is a prerequisite for identification of a surplus or of a deficiency. Hence, the power availability information is provided directly or implicitly on the basis of supply and demand in the relevant power grid. If need be, following transmission it is possible for the power availability information to be augmented with further information, e.g. local information from a transmission receiver. This information may be scheduled switch-on times for coupled/connected sources or sinks, capacities of the line as far as the next node, emission/acoustics guidelines for the starting of a unit or legal restrictions, for example. The power availability information thus at least implicitly comprises a piece of information pertaining to a power surplus or a power deficiency at the particular instant.
It is additionally expedient if the method is extended by the steps of ascertainment of a power availability forecast for a prescribed period, following the particular instant, in the power grid by a power control center that is associated with the power grid, generation of a piece of power forecast information by the power control center for the prescribed period, transmission of the power forecast information from the power control center to the at least one data reception system, and processing and/or output of the power forecast information by the data reception system.
This means that the power control center can produce not only the power availability information but also a piece of power forecast information that allows a forecast about the evolution of the availability situation in the power grid for a period following the particular instant. The power forecast information is thus at least a trend in the power availability information according to which the power availability in the relevant power grid rises or falls. The manner of ascertainment of the forecast can be based on various aspects, e.g. on the basis of a probability calculation using empirically ascertained load behavior lines, etc. This is thus a method not just for decentralizing a piece of information about a power availability situation in a power grid at a particular instant but additionally or alternatively also for a forecast period.
Expediently, the method steps are repeated at recurring intervals. Ideally, the repetition takes place at shorter intervals of time than the total duration of the period that is covered by the power forecast information. Alternatively, the signal is ascertained and sent continuously.
According to a further variant of the invention, transmission involves the power availability information and/or the power forecast information being sent as a signal by a transmitter and received by the at least one data reception system as a signal by a receiver that the data reception system comprises.
In addition, it is expedient if transmission involves the power availability information and/or the power forecast information being sent as a radio signal by a radio transmitter and received by the at least one data reception system as a radio signal by a radio receiver that the data reception system comprises.
By way of example, a long-wave transmitter that is associated with the power control center and a long-wave receiver of the data reception system are suitable for this purpose. Alternatively, it is possible to use, by way of example, mobile radio signals, locating signals, broadcast radio signals in the inaudible range, TV or cable network signals and optical signals or signals that are superimposed in the power grid on the basis of the principle of carrier frequency transmission by means of carrier frequency systems.
It is possible for the power availability information to be transmitted independently of the power forecast information being transmitted. This is particularly advantageous when the power grid contains time-delayed sources and/or sinks and time-controlled loads or small power stations with a start-up phase.
Expediently, the output element on the data reception system that comprises the receiver and an output element can output at least two states and reproduces the received power availability information in the form of a first state of the output element for a power surplus and in the form of a second state of the output element for a power deficiency. Alternatively or additionally, the output element is used for transmitting the information to a system that can be connected and/or can be coupled to the output element, for example in the form of an output element, processing element or control element. By way of example, the coupling can be made by cable, radio or infrared for the purpose of a data link. The connectable system may also essentially be of digital design, e.g. as an external cloud functionality or software. The transmission can similarly take place to a plurality of such elements.
This means that the data reception system indicates a surplus or a shortage of power in the relevant power grid at the relevant instant, for example using a two-color display.
Alternatively or additionally, the data reception system may be in a form such that it indicates a surplus or a shortage of power in the relevant power grid in the imminent period on the basis of the power forecast information and using a two-color display.
By way of example, a long-wave transmitter that is associated with the power control center and a long-wave receiver of the data reception system are suitable for this purpose. Alternatively, it is possible to use, by way of example, mobile radio signals, locating signals, broadcast radio signals in the inaudible range, TV or cable network signals or signals that are superimposed in the power grid on the basis of the principle of carrier frequency transmission.
It is expedient if the data reception system that comprises the receiver and, by way of example, two output elements can output at least two states, e.g. a first output element can output at least two states, the first output element reproduces the received power availability information in the form of a first state of the first output element for a power surplus and in the form of a second state of the first output element for a power deficiency, a second output element can output at least two states, and the second output element reproduces the received power forecast information in the form of a first state of the second output element for a power surplus forecast and in the form of a second state of the second output element for a power deficiency forecast.
This means that the data reception system indicates a surplus or a shortage of power in the relevant power grid at the relevant instant, for example using a first two-color display, and indicates a positive evolution or a negative evolution in the power availability in the relevant power grid for the period following the relevant instant using a second two-color display.
The connectable and/or couplable system can receive the information transmitted by the control center to the data reception system and if need be can read it in and process it further. The further processing can, in particular, take place locally on the data reception system or on the connectable and/or couplable system and comprise scheduled switch-on times for coupled/connected sources or sinks, capacities of the line as far as the next node, emission/acoustics guidelines for the starting of a unit or legal constraints, for example.
It is particularly advantageous if the data reception system is embodied as a mobile terminal or is functionally integrated in a mobile terminal.
By way of example, the data reception system may preferably be embodied as a standalone device with the radio receiver. Said device can be referred to as a power pager and, by way of example, carried by a person so as at all times to provide him with information about the situation in the power grid locally and over time during or before a power-consuming or power-generating activity (e.g. charging an electric vehicle, switching on a laundry dryer, starting a biomass power station, etc.) and to allow his own behavior to be matched to the availability situation in the power grid. Alternatively, integration in hardware, for example in power outlets, power consumption meters and/or functional integration in software such as in a smartphone application (app) are also possible. The matching of behavior promotes ecological action by the user and means that the power grids are easier to control and regulate. Load peaks, surpluses and safety reserves in the power grid in question can therefore be reduced. This helps to save resources and reduce energy costs.
Furthermore, the data reception system may be included in a hybrid or electric vehicle or in a charging means (e.g. a charging station) for externally charging a hybrid or electric vehicle, for example.
The user of the vehicle can therefore make a charging process dependent on the information on the data reception system. It may also be useful to support the power grid by means of the energy storage or energy generation integrated in the vehicle.
According to a further variant, the data reception system may be included in a power storage unit or in a power generating unit.
By way of example, these may be electrical stores, diesel units, photovoltaic installations or else power station installations such as backwater stages.
The invention is based on the considerations that are set out below:
Power distribution grids today are reaching their limits. Particularly feed volumes from renewable energy generating sources are difficult to plan, which is why temporary oversupplies or undersupplies can arise. In addition, the rising number of energy sources/sinks intensifies this effect. There is a control option at grid supplier level, but not at the level of consumers or small producers.
The situation today has the disadvantage that locally the grid situation is not transparent. As a result, loads are activated at instants at which the grid currently has insufficient coverage, or power is supplied at instants at which the grid has an oversupply.
To improve the provision of up-to-date information pertaining to the grid condition (such as supply, demand, trend, forecast, etc.), said information can be distributed by radio, cable, Internet or the power grid itself, for example. Simple terminals or software functions can indicate the grid condition, provide a recommendation or else actively control consumption or supply. This relates to a multiplicity of electrical devices, e.g. from the household, from the building supply, from industry or hybrid or electric vehicles that are on the power grid.
Consumers and producers in power grids are provided with feedback about the grid condition and can take proactive action. This results in sensitization and avoidance of peak loads in the power grid and in better coverage of the basic load. This facilitates the central control and regulation of the grid condition.
Simple terminals, e.g. a power pager, with a similar manner of operation to radio clocks, can achieve a high level of market penetration and/or be used as giveaways.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention is described below with reference to the accompanying drawings. This will provide further details, preferred embodiments and developments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.